


Brand New Armour

by autumn_veela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_veela/pseuds/autumn_veela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is not as fragile as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Armour

Draco’s skin would never cease to amaze Harry. His pallor was obvious from a distance, but up close the translucency was startling. Harry loved to trace the lines of the purple veins with his finger, imagining the way they twisted through Draco’s body, eventually melding with his heart.

_Do you realise I’m going in four hours?_

Draco snuffled slightly in his sleep and rolled over, oblivious to Harry’s musings.

Harry had long since given up complaining that his life was unfair. It was a given, now, and he usually approached every twist and turn with a determined sense of duty. But this, when his relationship was so new? It was excruciating. To Kingsley, relationships were a hindrance. It didn’t matter to him that Harry was happy for the first time in his life. Sending him four thousand miles away to track an Azkaban fugitive was far more important.

Harry rested a hand on Draco’s chest, feeling the gentle undulations. An incoherent murmur, and slender fingers came up to join Harry’s. Harry was startled that Draco recognised him in his sleep. Even his subconscience wanted to hold him.

The knowledge sent a surge of strength through Harry, and all dreariness was lost. He had spent so much time obeying Kingsley’s orders that he rarely stopped to think about whether they were right or wrong. But Draco’s simple movement convinced him that he wouldn’t be weak any more. There were more important things in life. He’d go on this trip, he’d catch this criminal, and then he would march into Kingsley’s office and hand in his resignation. Harry now had something more important to live for.

Draco may have looked fragile, but in truth he was Harry’s brand new armour.  


End file.
